The removal of sulfur from hydrocarbon fuels reduces the sulfur dioxide emissions that result from combustion of those fuels and prevents the poisoning of expensive catalysts that utilize these fuels for other purposes. In addition, the proper operation of various technologies such as fuel cells requires the use of hydrocarbon fuels with very low sulfur concentrations. Therefore a variety of methodolgies have been employed to economically and efficiently reduce sulfur concentrations in hydrocarbon fuels. Industrial hydrodesulfurization processes typically focus upon the conversion of organic sulfur to H2S and capture and removal of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) gas. However, these processes are still less than fully effective in removing all of the sulfur from these fuels. HDS treatment of high sulfur fuel can result in elemental sulfur compounds remaining in the fuel after one stage of treatment and in the case of very high sulfur contents in the fuel, contamination levels of up to 100 ppmw of elemental sulfur can still exist. This level of sulfur contamination makes the use of such fuels unsuitable in a steam reformer. While other approaches including a second HDS treatment or high levels of hydrogen relative to fuel may remove/reduce this sulfur contamination, the high pressure and temperature of HDS process makes this an expensive option. What is needed is a method or system for elemental sulfur removal that provides efficient enhanced sulfur removal capability and enables JP-8 and other kerosene based fuels to be sufficiently desulfurized so as to be used in steam reformers and other very low sulfur applications.